


Doctor’s offices make me horny

by Notsalony



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Audience, Barry Allen’s Vibrating Penis, ColdWestAllen Week, ColdWestAllen Week 2018, Doctor’s Office Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Meta Sex, Meta Sex Powers, Multi, Other, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Stirrups, Threesome, coldwestallen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Going for a routine check up at the gynecologists office was not what Iris thought would turn her men on.  But sometimes you just can’t help what gets your motor revving.  And sometimes you wish a doctor’s exam room had locks on the doors.





	Doctor’s offices make me horny

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ColdWestAllen Week 2018 - Day 5 - Medical

“Guys…” Iris frowned as she lay there in the stirrups, her legs spread and the blanket over her lower half.  But it was the fact that Len and Barry had both gotten a look in their eye and as soon as the doctor had left they’d moved quickly.  Barry was busy undressing while Len was busy propping the door shut.   
  
“Do you think it’ll hold?”   
  
“Against a meta, no.  Against _that_ Doc… yeah.” Len nodded.  “The burly nurse gets involved and all bets are off.”   
  
“We’ll have to be quick then.”   
  
“GUYS!”  They both stopped and looked at Iris.  “What are you doing?”   
  
“Uh…” Barry had his shirt open and half off his shoulders, his jeans choosing that moment to fall to the floor.   
  
“Well you see…” Len flushed.   
  
“Hospitals get him horny.” Barry supplied.   
  
“What?”   
  
“It’s true.  And seeing you up with your legs up in the air…”   
  
“okay….” Iris closed her eyes and slowly counted to ten.  “And that is cause for this how?”   
  
“Well he’s horny… and it sort of turned me on… and I know how public stuff turns you on…”   
  
“You want to have sex… at my gynecologist’s office…. RIGHT NOW?” Iris blinked at them.   
  
“Is now a bad time?” Barry bit his lip.   
  
“To be fair…” Len stepped closer.  “Are you turned on?”   
  
“I mean…” Iris blushed.   
  
“If I stick my hand under this blanket, am I going to find you dripping wet?” Len smirked his knowing smile.   
  
“Yes.  But that’s beside the point we… we can’t… not here…”   
  
“I’ll be quick…” Barry bit his lip.   
  
“And I can be dirty.” Lens smirked.   
  
“Give me one good reason why I should let this go on? “Iris crossed her arms.   
  
“I’ll wear the skirt and let you use the large strap on.” Barry smiled.   
  
“Deal.” Iris threw the blanket off revealing her naked sex, dripping and spread for them.   
  
“Fuck…” Barry reached down to slowly finger her, Len’s hand meeting his and working her open all the more.   
  
“Fuuck..” Iris shivered, her voice going up in tone as Barry’s fingers began to vibrate.   
  
“Nice.” Len smiled, pulling back to finish taking off his clothes, Barry flashed out of the rest of his and was still to the hilt with his fingers in Iris as he walked around her spread legs and came between her thighs, his finger scissoring as they vibrated.   
  
“GET THAT COCK IN ME NOW.” Iris growled.   
  
“Yes ma’am.” Barry nodded with a smile as he moved between Iris’ spread thighs and took himself in hand, guiding himself up and into her moist folds.  His nerves getting the best of him and causing him to start vibrating already.   
  
“fuck.” Iris caught the arm rests in a death grip to try and hold herself in the chair.   
  
“I can’t tell you the things I’m thinking right now.” Len came around Barry, naked, long and hard bobbing as he walked, and touching his tip to Iris’ lips.  She pulled him into her mouth and he began to undo her top.  Pulling back she spoke.   
  
“Just make sure I have time to get dressed…” She smirked before taking Len to the hilt in her throat.  Long since practiced with deep throating both her men.  She hummed in time with Barry’s vibrations as he fucked her deep and fast.  Barry always went first when they tag teamed, he could go multiple times in a night, and it just made more sense for him to take multiple turns.   
  
Her legs twitching as she thought of the onetime Len had suggested Barry do them both at Flash Time speeds.  They’d both needed to take the next day off and rest, but feeling dozens if not hundreds of fuckings in seconds had brought them both faster than they thought possible.  The sheer volume of his seed leaking from them… the thought of it brought her ever closer as Barry fucked her now.   
  
“fuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccckkkkkkkkkk!” Barry whined as he came deep inside her and leaned forwards and kissed Len.   
  
“Looks like it’s my turn.” Len slipped from Iris’ lips and bent down to kiss her, tasting the essence of him on her lips.  “Do you want me to eat you out first… or are you ready for all of me?”   
  
“All of you.” Iris nodded, hunger in her eyes.  Barry had his talents, and opening Iris up for the larger girth and length of Len was one of their favorite skills.   
  
“As the lady wishes.” Len smiled and ducked his head as he moved around her and with little fanfare thrust over half of himself inside her in one quick motion.   
  
“FUCK!” Iris moaned.  Her legs trying to leave the stirrup to wrap around him, only to find Barry’s vibrating fingers going down her thighs.  “Barr…” She whimpered.   
  
“Can I get in you too.”   
  
“Yes.” Irish barely got the words out before she found Barry under her and with a breathy gasp realized he and Len were in here at the same time.  The burn of the stretch to hold the two of them together would likely have her struggling to stand upright tomorrow, but it’d be worth it.  So worth it, as she bore down on them.   
  
“Fuckk…” Len whimpered.   “Barry…”   
  
“On it.” Barry gave a shiver before he set himself to vibrating, nearly bringing both of his lovers as he began to fuck up into Iris, his cock throbbing and humming against the pair of them.   
  
“Not… going… to… last.” Iris panted, Barry’s hands wrapping around her, one going to toy with her clit and the other to tease her nipples as his fingers began to vibrate too.  “AL… almost… FUCK!” Iris threw her head back and nearly cracked Barry in the skull as she came around the pair of them, clamping down tightly around them as she came hard.   
  
“YES!” Len growled as he leaned forward and captured her lips before turning her head to bring Barry into a three way kiss as they both emptied themselves into her tight embrace as well.  The handle of the door started to shake and with a panicked look, Len suddenly found himself sitting, fully dressed in his chair, Barry fully dressed sitting next to him, and Iris back to laying there and half dressed and looking relaxed as they sat there waiting.  Even the block on the door was gone and opened at normal speed as the Doctor walked in.   
  
“Oh, the door must have been stuck.” He chuckled.  “So let’s give you that check up.” He pulled his stool over and began his exam.   
  
“Hum…”   
  
“What’s up?” Iris frowned.   
  
“You’re rather… swollen down here…” He spoke from under the blanket.  “And…” He sighed.  “Boys.”   
  
“What?” Barry asked as he looked at the man as he came from between Iris’ thighs.   
  
“There is no sex in these rooms.”   
  
“we didn’t…”   
  
“Really?” The man held up his cum coated glove from where he’d been examining Iris.   
  
“crap…” Barry blushed.   
  
“Next time you’re both sitting in the hallway if you can’t keep it in your pants.”   
  
“What can I say, hospitals have always made me horny.” Len shrugged.   
  
“Yes, well, it makes my job all the harder when I have to clean out your semen out of Mr. West-Allen to even see what I’m doing down here.” He sighed, going back under with a few sponges.  A half dozen sponges later he came up with a slightly confused face.   
  
“What is it?” Barry worried.   
  
“How much did you three fuck in here?”   
  
“He went twice and I went once.” Len shrugged.   
  
“I’d swear it’s more like she had a couple fire hoses in here with the way she’s swollen and stretched.  But the sheer volume of cum…”   
  
“We do aim to please.” Len smiled.   
  
“They do that VERY well.” Iris nodded.   
  
“You’re not so bad yourself.” Len smiled.   
  
“You kidding, the pair of you are great!” Barry grinned.   
  
“And which one of you is so fucking thick?” The doc looked between them.   
  
“Oh I’m the thicker one.  But if you’re talking about the current stress it’s because we went together.”   
  
“To…gether…” The doctor blinked.  “Dear god, why must I be the one to ask these sorts of things…”   
  
“If you want we can show you.” Barry offered.   
  
“Sure, why not.  I mean it might help me understand if she’s in any danger from the pair of you.”   
  
“She’s not in danger.  She probably won’t walk well tomorrow…” Barry stated as he started undressing.   
  
“I think I’m still open enough to take you both.” Iris nodded, hiking the blanket back up.   
  
“Trust me.” The doctor looked at her.  “You are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Horse head book ends turn me on…. -best quote ever-


End file.
